Thank You for Watching the Show
"Thank You for Watching the Show" is the 20th episode of Season 3 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, the 112th episode overall, the season 3 & series finale. and the third & final episode of the Plaza Tournament one hour special event. Synopsis When K.O. finds moments of his life slipping by, he begins to suspect something weird is going on.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190826cartoon04/ Plot Rad and Enid walked into Gar's Bodega and then K.O. asks them what happened and they said they'd bring him on future missions. Then it changes to a "NEW EPISODE" and repeats until K.O. finally realizes that it's just part of growing up and it keeps repeating until its many decades (after K.O. turns 35+) which a human-looking Rad, and an alien-looking Enid are fighting a new robot named Robbie but K.O. drops from the sky in an adult himself and destroys Robbie. K.O. monologue ends along with the Show's end credit song plays with K.O. ending it by saying "Thank you for watching the show" in the same pose he did in every end of the intro, but waving them goodbye to the viewers rather than punching, concluding the series. Future Events The episode reveals what most of the main and supporting characters of the show would go on to do: * Enid leaves the Bodega to attend Witch College. She eventually returns and becomes the new owner of the Fitness Dojo with her lover, Red Action. * Rad leaves the Bodega to lead the Planet X Space Force. He eventually returns and opens up a cat-themed café called "Don't Talk To Me Til I've Had My Coffee (And Petted A Cat)". * Carol and Mr. Gar get married. Mr. Gar also revisits his hometown and pays tribute to his deceased grandmother, who previously ran Abuela Garcia's Bodega. * Nick Army and Joff get married. * Potato and Colewort get married. * Ernestro, Jethro, and Mikayla inherit Boxmore from Lord Boxman. * Darrell opens up a farm and calls it "Darrell Acres." * A Real Magic Skeleton becomes the new owner of iFrame Outlet. Brandon continues to work with him. * Big Bull Demon and Small Calf Demon become musicians. * Billiam Milliam buys the moon, but Cosma eats it shortly afterwards. * Shannon gets a spin-off show called, "Impress Me!" Her duplicates make up the audience while Raymond and his duplicates perform in the show's band called, "Ray and the Monds". * Beardo reunites with his brother, Weirdo, and both of them start cooking together. * A demonic Squeezo now appears if someone says "Don't squeeze, don't squeeze, don't squeeze the Squeezo" in the mirror similar to Bloody Mary. * Professor Venomous eventually apologizes to Lord Boxman for his past behavior. They are later seen wearing matching rings, implying that they got married. * Mr. Cardsley is now being tortured in the afterlife by ghosts. * The remaining members of P.O.I.N.T. eventually retired from the Academy. * Combo Breaker successfully applies to P.O.I.N.T. Prep, which is now run by Biki, Elodie, and Purrcival. * Mr. Logic continues running Logic Cuts and reconciles with Boxman. * Pird eventually has his own family. * Chameleon Jr. eventually becomes less of a spoiled brat thanks to attending a youth program called, "Corn Again", which he now helps promote. * Fink becomes a professional Esports gamer. * Ginger tricks Gertie and Gladys into thinking she died. * Dendy graduates as valedictorian in her class and eventually becomes the new C.E.O. of Pow Card Industries. * K.O. grows up to become the new boss of Gar's Bodega and a Level 100 Hero. He still regularily defends the Plaza from Boxmore's robots. His employees bear a strong resemblance to Rad and Enid (though their genders and species are swapped). Characters * K.O. * Radicles * Enid * Carol * Mr. Gar * Dendy * Nanini * Genesis * Bobo * Johnny * Miss Quantum * Principal Claus * Mr. Logic * Drupe * Gregg * Barista Pup * Sir eFram iFrame * Rodrigo * Dr. Sphinxen * Plazamo * Holo-Jane * Red Action * Yellow Technique * Blue Power * Green Guts * Black Strategy * Miss Pastel * Koala Princess * Squeezo * Elodie * Biki * Purrcival * Neil * Combo Breaker * Foxtail * Doctor Greyman * Rippy Roo * Sunshine * Congress Woman * Nick Army * Joff * Colewort * Potato * Joe Cuppa * Chameleon Jr. * Glitter Starlight * Brandon * A Real Magic Skeleton * Beardo * Pird * Rex Th' Bunny * Crinkly Wrinkly * Dolph Finn * Sparko * URL * Lord Boxman * Darrell * Shannon * Raymond * Mikayla * Ernesto * Jethro * Wally the White * Professor Venomous * Fink * Cosma * Billiam Milliam * Vormulax * Big Bull Demon * Small Calf Demon * Mr. Cardsley * Spanky * Crudde * Strike * Sunny Bridges * Zak Saturday * Randall P. McDuff * Garnet * Captain Planet * Kwame * Planeteers Ma-Ti, Wheeler, Linka, and Gi * Robbie (debut) * Sara (cameo) * Brick Frog (cameo) * Kid Jammer (cameo) Cast *Courtenay Taylor as K.O. *Ashly Burch as Enid / Congresswoman / Tall Teen *Ian Jones-Quartey as Rad / Darrell / Small Teen *Kate Flannery as Carol *Melissa Fahn as Dendy *Dave Herman as Mr. Gar / Jethro / Beardo *Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman *Kari Wahlgren as Shannon *Robbie Daymond as Raymond / Robbie *Chris Niosi as Ernesto / Pird / Neil *Steven Ogg as Professor Venomous *Lara Jill Miller as Fink *Kali Hawk as Red Action *Michael-Leon Wooley as Big Bull Demon / Cool Sun *Andrés du Bouchet as Joe Cuppa *Larissa Gallagher as Koala Princess / Miss Pastel / Sara *Wallace Shawn as Wally the White *Carol Kane as Ginger Trivia * Rob and Sara made their formal appearance in the show as they appeared from OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo game. * Toby Jones confirmed on Twitter that the teenagers that resemble Enid and Rad are no one in particular and ambiguous for viewers to interpret themselves and the characters have no canonically decided lineage.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1170127936428498944 * There were 59 title cards in this episode due to this episode being the series finale. Production Notes * On August 19, 2019, Toby Jones tweeted about mixing for this episode.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1163548888160096256 Continuity * This episode takes place after "Let's Fight to the End" as K.O. stays from his new regeneration. * Posters from previous episodes appear when K.O. starts to realize his life flashes before him. * Garnet from "Crossover Nexus" appears in her new regeneration from the Steven Universe episode "Change Your Mind" and the Steven Universe: The Movie. * Captain Planet and Kwame from "The Power Is Yours!" appear alongside the other Planeteers when K.O. envisions other timelines. * In Lord Boxman's future fights against K.O., he takes on forms that resemble K.O., Professor Venomous, and Sonic the Hedgehog's archnemesis, Doctor Robotnik (whom he mentioned was his classmate in college in "Let's Meet Sonic.") * It is revealed that K.O. is still a were-puppy, Rad, a were-cat and Enid, a were-rabbit after the events of "We've Got Fleas", "KO's Video Channel", and "Monster Party". Cultural References * Sunny Bridges from Class of 3000, Zak Saturday from The Secret Saturdays, and Randall P. McDuff from the failed 2004 Cartoon Network pilot movie Party Wagon are briefly spotted in Cartoon Network city being attacked by Strike. * An elderly Mr. Gar/El-Bow visits the Monte Macabre from Victor and Valentino where it is revealed that he was born there. * Kid Jammer from "Power Punchers" in the video game universe and episode of the same name from Craig of the Creek makes a cameo appearance in the future running from Robbie. * Brick Frog from The Venture Brothers makes a cameo appearance in the future Lakewood Plaza running from Robbie. * Enid, attempting to leave to Witch School, is seen wearing a blue witch uniform that resembles the Luna Nova Academy uniforms from Little Witch Academia. **This blue uniform with the red sections is a reference to Akko Kagari's uniform from the same anime. Errors Videos An Amazing Mission OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Cartoon Network Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Crossover episodes